Harbinger
by The Yuggster
Summary: A Demented Fangirl appears on the Going Merry, scaring poor Ussop nearly half to death. But is this a chance encounter, or a harbinger of things to come?


Title: Harbinger

Author: Yuggster (with help from Yuggy, the Demented Inner Fangirl)

Rating: Mild

Disclaimer: _One Piece_ is the property of Eiichiro Oda. We are just playing in his world. Fractions of the authoress's mind, however, belong to her.

Summary: Yuggster's Demented Inner Fangirl visits the _Going Merry_, scaring Ussop half to death. Is she a chance encounter, or a harbinger of things to come?

_

* * *

_

And lo, Yuggster did give form unto her Inner Fangirl. And she did name her Yuggy, and she did unleash her upon the unsuspecting Worlds to wreak what havoc she may as harbinger of her coming. For where the fangirl troddeth, the authoress doth follow.

* * *

Ussop chewed on his lower lip, trying to hold his hands steady as he slowly poured the two test tubes together. If this worked his exploding stars would be more powerful and more stable--less chance of one of them going off if he shoved something careless into his bag.

The green liquid turned blue, then slowly cleared to a dull gray that he could see straight through. He slowly tipped a few grains from another beaker into the tube. There! Red spread through the liquid, solidifying and brightening. It might work...now he just had to add the gunpowder and...

"Whatcha doin'?"

He jumped a little at the girl's voice, stumbling and trying to keep a hold of the test tube. He failed miserably, of course, wasting four hours of work and creating a new blackened stain on the _Going Merry'_s deck.

"W-what?" the voice had been feminine, yet unfamiliar. Not Nami, then. Ussop pushed his goggles back on his head, looking around for the source of the voice, and found himself face to face with..._her_.

A young woman peered at him, sporting a cheery-yet-vacant smile. She seemed to be lying on her stomach, floating on a cloud of air. Shoulder-length hair stuck out behind her head, the same blue-green color as her eyes. Her legs were kicked up in the air, bare feet crossed at the ankles, and she supported her chin with both hands. She wore a pair of black shorts and an over-sized T-shirt with the words "I Love Sanji" written in big letters (the "love" was actually a heart, but he knew what it meant).

"Who," he finally managed to ask, "are you?"

The...girl?...giggled. "I'm Yuggster's inner fangirl! You can call me Yuggy...nice ta meetcha!"

"Ah." Ussop nodded, slowly reaching for his bag. Something...he had to have something to throw at her. "How did you get here?"

"Well...Yuggster's been delayed in coming to your world, so she sent me ahead to keep you company!"

Yuggster, huh? He'd never heard of her (her? Strange name...but this _Yuggy_ person claimed Yuggster was female). Of course, he knew what a fangirl was--couldn't count the number of times they'd had to deal with those pesky little creatures. Popping up everywhere, latching on to members of the crew, screaming and crying about different things. They usually brought trouble with them, though. Like the time they'd all been changed back into toddlers...he'd seen a fangirl lurking around before then. Not to mention that one time he caught hypothermia and ended up sharing body heat with Zoro to survive--his ears had rung for days from that particular fangirl's screeches.

But this one was just staring at him. Could she be harmless? Her shirt proclaimed her love for Sanji...maybe she was just a shipper? Yeah, he could handle those. Random pairings and all...as weird as it was between the crew when it was over it was still better than having his legs blown off and sewn back on (backwards--did that _really_ have to end up as a humor story?).

"F-fangirl?"

"Oh, yes. But my counterpart is a little busy. She's writing other stuff and dealing with work, so she let me come out to play until she can come back."

"Ah." Well, then. Didn't seem like there was an impending story. Odd. Most of the time these fangirls only popped up when something was about to derail their whole world.

"Your counterpart...is she a Sanji fan?" he finally said, realizing that silence wasn't the best thing. Could she please stop staring and _snickering_?

"What?" Yuggy blinked innocently.

"Your shirt. It says 'I Love Sanji'."

"It does?" she glanced down, breaking out into another fit of giggles. "Oh, yes, I love Sanji all right. I love him bleeding, bruised, with broken bones, high fevers, blind, depressed..."

Wait. A. Minute. A horrible suspicion filled Ussop's mind. It couldn't be. She was...she was...she...

He screamed, stumbling and falling on his backside, sliding as far away from _her_ as he could. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're one of _THEM_!"

The fangirl giggled again. But it was somehow...ominous. She slowly straightened up, lowering her bare feet to stand on the deck.

Now he could see that there was a last line on her T-shirt: _Torture_. "I Love Sanji Torture".

"Angst fangirl," he muttered, backing away so his back was to the mast. He pushed himself up, glued to the mast like it was his only lifeline, but she kept coming closer. "S-stay away from me! I _like_ having all my limbs in the right places!"

Yuggy was still giggling, still stalking him. She planted her hands on the mast behind him, one over each shoulder. "Your limbs? Don't worry, we won't disembowl you. Things might get a little uncomfortable, but we put you back together at the end."

"J-just stay away!" Where was the crew? Where were Luffy and Zoro...shouldn't someone be rescuing him by now? Not that he really needed it, but the gesture was nice.

"I wouldn't worry, if I was you," Yuggy continued, trailing one finger down his face. "I do kinda have a thing for blonds...so you're _probably_ safe."

"B-blonds?"

"And redheads," she spaced out for a second, a dreamy look on her face. "Mmm...redheads. Anyway," she snapped back to focus on him. "Tell your little chef...we're coming. And boy, do we have plans."

Ussop swallowed nervously. He wondered, now, if there was any way they could get that pink-haired girl back to turn the _Going Merry_ into a "starship" and fly it far away.

"If you're a good boy," Yuggy added with a wink, "I might even let you keep all of your limbs."

Then, with a poof and the faint scent of cocoanut and sandalwood, she was gone.

But Yuggy was a Fangirl...she would be back.

_

* * *

_

...The End?

_Mwahahahaha! And that's all I have to say._

_Don't worry, my "normal" stories are still scheduled for update. You can check my profile for updates and details and some of the reason why I wrote this. I've been planning a _One Piece_ story for a while but haven't been able to work on it--I really just needed to unleash my Demented Inner Fangirl before she drove me crazy...well, crazier._


End file.
